


A Familiar Pattern

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Every day the woman came in, at ten in the morning. Sharp.Lena looked forward to it, to the teasing of her coworkers and irritation of her manager.





	A Familiar Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift for a Secret Santa event I participated in on tumblr. Coffee Shop AUs really aren't my M.O. but my giftee really, really likes them so I did my absolute best with it.
> 
> I'm pleased with the results, especially considering I had to actually google what goes on in a Coffee Shop AU lol.

Every day the woman came in, at ten in the morning. Sharp.

Lena looked forward to it, to the teasing of her coworkers and irritation of her manager.

The coworkers around her age merely laughed about it, an in-joke in their cramped work space. Always making sure to make sure Lena was on register whenever the woman showed up. Even if only to give her a second of happiness.

Her manager Jack on the other hand had nothing to say but “get back to work.”

It seemed like every single day the odd woman had a different outfit on, her closet must be simply endless. Whatever it is this woman does, it has to be very, very lucrative. Not to mention every pieces was as elegant, unique and striking as her.

And all that was quite a feat considering the woman was completely blue from head to toe.

Of course, nobody had any idea why she was like that.

In fact, the woman was a mystery beyond the barest facts that Lena had managed to lowkey squeeze out of her. Her name is Amélie and she seemed to work in dance or possibly theatre. Lena knew that there was a theatre nearby but had purposefully restrained from looking it up. Didn’t need to become a stalker.

But Lena wanted nothing more than to know the woman better but what could she do? She was at work. It’s not like she can say ‘bugger the line, it’s flirting time.’ She had, at the very best, a minute of time wherein she could impress the woman before handing her her drink and ending the transaction.

Her coworkers endeavored to help their perky friend but to extremely limited success, which is to say, absolutely no success.

Angela suggested asking her out directly after giving her her order.

Jack said he’d fire Lena for that.

Fareeha had suggested with a confident smirk that Lena should write her number on the woman’s cup.

Jack said he’d fire Lena for that and dock Fareeha’s pay for giving her the idea.

Hana suggested she just lean over the counter and give her a smooch on the cheek.

Jack said he’d fire Lena, Hana and Angela for good measure of that happened, causing the last to squeak out an offended objection to her unrelated looping in.

Either way the man took a hard stance on flirting with customers. Soon after Jack went into the back to deal with some paper work though, leaving Lena to sigh and look up at the clock forlornly. It was almost time for the woman to show up, as always, and she was not even a lick closer to having a plan.

Well, there were plans but only with fireable offenses and if she got fired where would this all be? In the trash can considering she’d never see the woman again. Unless she became a weirdo that just happens to show up 

Straightening herself up, Lena tried to fix her hair the best she could in the reflection in the coffee maker.

Sighing, it remained the shapeless mass it always was. Adamant that it wasn’t going to cooperate with her efforts to tame it. Never did get the hang of that.

Lena supposed, or rather hoped, she didn’t look too horrible as her big brown eyes grabbed ahold of the odd blue woman slowly traipsing pass their wide windows to the door. As always, she looked stunning.

Long, dark blue hair twisted up in a high ponytail with pearls- probably real- weaved into it. Elegant, almost Victorian dress coming to her knees as it blew gently in the breeze. A vision of black velvet and lace. Probably custom made. A pearl necklace gracing her neck the cherry on top of the cake.

But this time, Lena realized another person was with her. The woman in purple whose name she always forgot, admittedly because she was paying too much attention to Amélie.

Perfectly manicured nails wrapped around the door’s bar and pulled it open with a soft jingle from the bell above.

Lena ignored the jab in her side and the quick little eyebrow wiggle from Fareeha as the woman approached the counter.

“Welcome to Kofi Aromo! What can I get you?”

\- - -

Amélie was a creature of habit, to a nearly alarming degree.

Every day she’d wake up, eat, get dressed, go to work at Talon Theatre, go to the same coffee shop, go back to work, go home, eat, then go to bed.

Her daily motions were almost robotic in nature, a frequent joke among her coworkers.

Especially one in particular. Sombra.

Now, the woman had come along with her to the coffee shop a few times. While it wasn’t nearly as frequent as Amélie’s visits the woman wasn’t object to an overly sugary coffee now and again. More of a sweet than a coffee but Amélie wasn’t here to judge.

Except for the parts where she absolutely judges and made a slight, jabbing note of it each and every time. But she felt fairly justified in this considering Sombra’s delighted mockery of Amélie and the coffee shop girl.

The first time her coworker had insisted on coming with, Sombra had caught every detail of the small woman’s flustered exchange with a bright eyed Amélie and she was frankly delighted.

Ever since then, Amélie has never heard the end of the teasing.

Today was no different except, perhaps, even more intense than usual.

For whatever reason, Sombra had gotten it in her head lately that Amélie actually had to DO something about this crush. Despite her coworkers protests against it.

Leaning over a set piece, putting the usually shorter woman on eye level with her, Sombra teased, “Hey, I’m coming with you today. Gonna make it happen myself and you can’t stop me.”

 

“Last time I checked you ain’t the boss of me,” Sombra sang, “Gabe is the boss of me. Or Akande. Or Moira. Well, pretty much everyone but you.”

“They like me more, don’t test me,” Amélie said, setting the board on the desk to pull her coat around her, “Do not follow me.”

“Ohhh, you know I am,” Sombra said with a smirk as she slid off the set piece and started bouncing after her.

It was a fairly short walk from Talon Theatre to that particular Kofi Aromo even though the Theatre lay far away from the main roads, coiled in between small office buildings. It had been Amélie’s original thinking in picking that one.

When they walked in, the girl was as she always was. Standing at the counter, greeting them cheerfully.

Sombra left Amélie to that as she quietly skulked over to the other side of the counter, just out of the two women’s sight. Reaching out, she managed to grab the second barista’s sleeve and stop her in her tracks. Leaning over, Sombra took a glance at the nametag. Fareeha.

“Hey, you got a sec?” Sombra crooned, mischievous smile on her face.

Reasonably, Fareeha looked a little weirded out but replied politely nonetheless, “What can I help you with?”

“Can you get pixie pants over there to take her break? While my friend’s still here?” Sombra asked, voice sappily sweet as she batted her eyelashes. Jerking her head towards Lena for effect as the woman finished taking Amélie’s order.

While Fareeha appeared unshaken by this she seemed to be on the same page as Sombra nonetheless. Nodding curtly before walking over and tapping Lena on the shoulder, “Hey, Jack said you had to take a break today, your shift’s almost over.”

Lena started at that, “Ohhh! I forgot! Explains why I’m so hungry!”

Fareeha fished the chicken salad sandwich she knew Lena loved out from the counter and handed it to her, “Why don’t you take your lunch and eat it out front today?”

“Why would I-” Lena started before being shoved towards the exit, Fareeha flipping up the removable countertop and shoving her through.  
Stumbling, Lena found herself being apprehended again on the other side. Looking over, she saw Amélie’s friend grinning at her, “Heyyy, pixie pants. You’re gonna have lunch with us.”

A confused and slightly alarmed glance to Fareeha acquired her no help as Sombra dragged her towards an equally confused and slightly alarmed Amélie. With a small yelp, Lena was tossed onto one of the many cushy armchairs that littered the floor with her wrapped up sandwich still gripped in her hands.

Abruptly, Sombra spun around and started walking towards the exit again with a cheery, “Hey, uh, just remembered that I fucking hate coffee and love cheeseburgers so if you need me I’ll be at McDonald’s.”

At that, Lena and Amélie were alone.

For a cold and frozen minute both of them just sat there and stared dumbly at each other.

Eventually it was Lena who broke the ice, “Is, uh, is your friend always like that?”

“Unfortunately,” Amélie sighed, resigning herself to this entrapment, “She never knows when to leave well enough alone.”

“Sooo, uh, you work in the nearby theatre right?” Lena said before quickly following it up with, “I’ve overheard you talking about it with that woman before, right?”

“Yes, Talon Theatre,” Amélie nodded, “She works there as well. Also unfortunately.”

Lena giggled at that, “Is she truly all that bad?”

Amélie was quiet for a second to sip her coffee before sighing, “I suppose not. Just… frustrating.”

“So, uhm, you… come in here a lot,” Lena said, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck, “You must really like coffee.”

“It keeps me awake,” Amélie shrugged.

Lena looked over to Fareeha for support but only found the woman trying not to make eye contact as she spied on them from behind a menu.  
“So… got any cool plays you’re working on over there?” Lena asked with an awkward smile.

“We are doing a production of Faust soon,” Amélie nodded, “I am to be in it as a dancer as well as assisting with most of the choreography and stage direction.”

“That sound really neat!” Lena chirped, fiddling with the still unopened sandwich, “When I was a little girl I always wanted to be an actor but when I got older I kinda lost interest. Right now I’m in college to become a pilot.”

“Is that your passion now?” Amélie asked.

“Very much so,” Lena nodded, “Back in high school my interests changed. The second I saw that airshow I was hooked, wanted nothing more than to soar through the skies like them. Is theatre your passion?”

“Dancing, more so,” Amélie replied, “But I do not mind doing the other parts so long as I can still dance at some point.”

“I bet you’re a great dancer,” Lena beamed, trying to make the best of an awkward situation.

“I am,” replied Amélie with such confidence it almost made Lena giggle, “I’ve been doing it since I was such a little girl.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re very impressive at it,” Lena said, “I mean, even just walking around you’re-”

Lena cut herself off as she dropped her still wrapped sandwich to slap her hands over her mouth, face bright red. For a second, it seemed to have flown over Amélie’s mind. But only a second. When it hit her what Lena had been saying the smallest, barely there-est smile snuck onto her face.

Lena immediately moved to apologize, “I’m so so so sorry, I just-”

“I never use my guest tickets to my shows,” Amélie interrupted, taking a final sip of her coffee before setting the empty cup in front of her, “Perhaps you can have one. Maybe more. In the future.”

Before Lena could really answer, Amélie stood up and reached into her bag before pulling out a small strip of paper and handing it to Lena who looked at it dumbly. It read for a production of Faust, next week on Friday.

Lena nodded dumbly, “I’d… I’d love to.”

“I’ll see you then,” Amélie said with a smile as she turned to leave, “Although I suppose I’ll see you before then, no? I do come in on all my breaks after all. Maybe yours can be at the same time sometimes as well?”

Lena chirped up, “I- uh, I can definitely move my break time later!”

“I look forward to it then,” Amélie said with a much wider smile than you usually see from her, “But for right now… perhaps you should finish your lunch?”

Looking down at the long forgotten sandwich Lena stuttered out, “Y-yeah! See you tomorrow!”

“Au revoir,” Amélie nodded, letting the door slam behind her.

Perhaps her lunch breaks would be a little more enjoyable from now on.


End file.
